Let me know
by MochiLui
Summary: Perasaanku yang tertinggal sedang tertahan didepan hubungan yang telah selesaiJadi katakanlah saja apapun padaku. Minyoon/MinGa/ Jimin!Top x Yoongi!bottom, BTS fanfiction


**_Let me know_**

 ** _BTS fanfiction_**

 ** _Jimin x Yoongi_**

 ** _anggap aja songfict deh ya, emang terinspirasi dari lagu let me know dan beberapa kata juga diambil dari lirik. so, happy reading guys._**

 _Dan kau merebut bintang dalam malamku, serta mentari dalam hariku. Pada akhirnya, hanya ada mendung yang tersisa dalam kegelapan..._

Layaknya remaja seusiaku, aku jatuh cinta padamu, pada pesonamu bahkan pada setiap tarikan nafasmu aku jatuh cinta. Kau yang pertama dalam hidupku, membuatku merasakan gelenyar hangat dan nyaman ketika kau tersenyum untukku. Memberitahu diriku bagaimana rasa ketika jantung ini berdetak membabi buta memberontak untuk pindah dari tempatnya, juga bagaimana rasa ketika seolah ribuan kupu - kupu berterbangan dalam perutku hanya dengan sentuhanmu.

Ketika bel pertanda sekolah berakhir kita pulang dengan bergandengan tangan, bersenda gurau, bertengkar bahkan saling memaki hanya untuk berujung pada belokan gang tempat kita berselisih arah jalan pulang.

Park Jimin yang selalu ada untuk memuja Min Yoongi, si senior tingkat akhir berwajah manis meski terkadang sangat galak. Begitu beruntungnya diriku ketika cintaku yang kupendam sejak pertama kali melihatmu di tahun pertamaku di SMA.

"aku mencintaimu, Min Yoongi" aku bergumam sambil meraba sebuah pahatan yang tertoreh pada pohon sakura dihalaman belakang sekolah bertuliskan _'JY'_ dalam sebuah ukiran berbentuk hati. Meski aku tersenyum, kegetiran dan denyut nyeri itu tetap terasa dalam dadaku seolah ini adalah luka yang tak akan pernah mengering hingga aku mati.

Ini adalah musim semi, musim yang sama saat aku mengukirkan kata itu dengan polosnya, berharap ketika suatu saat kita tak lagi disini dan kembali, ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang amat manis.

Janji yang kita buat bersama menghilang entah kemana seiring berjalannya waktu, domino yang jatuh tepat ke kekuatan dalam perpisahan. Aku ingat betul hari itu, hari ketika kau mengajakku berbicara setelah seminggu tak bertemu karena kau menjalani ujian akhirmu.

"Jimin, ayo kita putus" ucapmu dengan ekspresi datar seolah itu bukanlah sesuatu yang serius.

"apa? _hyung_ , ada apa?" suaraku bahkan terasa berbeda, lututku seolah tak mampu menopang berat tubuhku sendiri. Aku berharap, itu adalah sebuah lelucon yang kau buat karena _stress_ lalu setelah itu kau akan tertawa dan mengataiku bodoh. Tapi bagian itu tak pernah muncul, bahkan kau tak mau menatapku yang memandangmu dengan tatapan bingung.

"aku bilang kita putus saja, aku tak lagi mencintaimu, _arraseo?"_ kemudian ia berlalu meninggalkanku yang masih tak percaya dengan keadaan. Yoongi tak pernah kembali setelah itu, tak menemui atau memandangku.

Bagaikan aku tak dapat mencerna, perasaanku yang terdalam seperti mau meledak, muncul dan membuatku muntah. Aku tak mengerti, dimana kesalahanku...

Aku hanya menunggu Yoongiku kembali padaku setelah ujian berakhir, duduk manis sambil terus memperhatikannya dalam diam, katakan aku terhipnotis, ya memang benar, aku terhipnotis oleh cinta. Terbuai olehnya hingga aku lupa untuk tetap berpijak dibumi.

"kau tak pernah memberiku alasan sedikitpun _hyung_..."

Kelopak demi kelopak sakura mulai berjatuhan, Musim indah dengan aroma Yoongiku. Dengan masih terus berdiri dihadapan ukiran pohon sakura, aku terus mengingatnya. Entah dimana Yoongiku kini, meski begitu aku berharap ia tau, bahwa aku...Park Jimin, akan selalu menunggunya ditempat yang sama.

Andai saja, andai saja kau memberitahu apa kesalahanku kala itu. Berlutut bagai seorang hamba, meminta pengampunan pun aku rela.

Meskipun aku tahu segalanya sekarang telah berakhir, sehingga mungkin kau tak memiliki perasaan yang tersisa,Coba katakanlah apapun Min Yoongi, biarkan aku tau...

- ** _End-_**

 _gatau ini nulis apaan, gara-gara liat fact BTS tentang first love member"nya, dan tau lagu let me know itu lagu yang dibuat suga berdasarkan pengalaman sama mantannya, kaya mau deskripsiin aja situasinya eh tapi gagal ya? maaf ga pandai hehe..._

 _salam dari lui buat readers_


End file.
